


Peter Fights Sony and Disney

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Disney, Fuck You Sony and Disney, Gen, Heavy Angst, Marvel - Freeform, Sadness, mcu - Freeform, no happy ending, sony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: This is showing how awful it’s going to be if Sony thinks they can take Peter make and ruin everything that the MCU has done for him.I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it.





	Peter Fights Sony and Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your distress here!
> 
> If you are for him leaving the MCU this isn’t the place for you so don’t comment anything rude unless you’re respectful.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way, Peter wasn’t supposed to be left all alone. His loved ones trapped in another universe without him. Head stuck, trapped, lost without the guidance of Happy, the support of Ned and MJ and the direction of Fury.

He wanted to cry thinking about it, he was stuck in a place that was just like his home. But it was off. And no matter how many times he would call a friend they wouldn’t answer.

Even Flash isn't updating his social media anymore, although it wasn’t like he’d know. His phone was blurred from seeing his page. In fact, he couldn’t see anyone’s profiles from his home.

He sat down on what he assumed was his couch, he’d woken up in this apartment. It wasn’t the one he was used to when he lived with Aunt May.

Peter found himself wanting to cry, utterly confused with what was happening to him. “Help me ____”

He froze, blinking and staring ahead at the wall. Alarmed and ready for an attack. Something was seriously wrong. He swallowed and tried again. “____” Nothing could be heard, his lips moved but he couldn’t hear anything.

It was like he _couldn’t_, which made no sense. How could something control him from speaking. Was it a villain, was he dreaming?

“____” he yelled, standing up and looking around insanity, waiting for something to happen.

More tears blurred his eyes and he sniffled, “____ please! Please you have to help me! ____” He gasped and looked around. Tears running down his face.

Why couldn’t he say his name? Why couldn’t he mention…who was he yelling for…?

Peter whimpered, holding onto his head as he crouched into a ball. Shaking and rocking back and forth. “Shit! God, what’s happening?! ____?!” It was them again, it was…

“They’re gone again!!” He yelled, kicking at the coffee table as he looked around frantically.

He ran out of his apartment, running all the way down the hallway until he ran into someone. He apologized profusely and awkwardly helped them up.

“Sorry, uh, ma’am.” He nodded at the tall redhead, who gave him a sweet smile.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your uncle, I’ll send my best wishes to your aunt.” She gave him a gentle smile.

He frowned, “my uncle? Uncle Ben?” His eyes widened, he could say his uncles name. That was a start.

“Yeah, I heard he died recently…” she looked remorseful.

He nodded numbly, completely baffled by what this lady was telling him. He knew saying that my uncle has been dead for years. Would be the wrong thing so he just nodded and hoped she assumed his red eyes were from that.

“Anyway, I’m MJ. We haven’t been introduced fully yet. Although I’ve talked a lot to your aunt.” She smiled and complete disregarded his disturbed expression.

“M-MJ?” He could say her name too.

“_______ _____?” He cursed himself, he couldn’t say her real name apparently.

“I’m Mary Jane.”

He felt sick to his stomach.

Peter turned and ran, going god knows where, leaving who knows what behind him.

“____ _____!” He yelled, out in the open of New York City. Screaming someone’s name who he can’t even repeat in his own head.

“Show yourself!” He looked around, hoping and wishing that a bad guy would reveal themselves. When nothing happened he leaned back against a building and cried. Curling as close to himself as possible.


End file.
